pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Toby Cavanaugh
Toby Cavanaugh is the step-brother of Jenna Marshall and boyfriend of Spencer Hastings. He was apart of the A-Team, which he joined to protect Spencer, and is a carpenter. Toby recently learned that his mother committed suicide, however, A gives him evidence to say other wise. He was portrayed by James Neate in the Pilot and by Keegan Allen since. Biography Toby Cavanaugh is a shy person (in Season 1) and Jenna Marshall's older step-brother, (who is later revealed to be part of The "A-Team"). Jenna forced Toby into having a sexual relationship with her, (by saying that she would tell her mother and his father that Toby had been forcing himself on her). The Liar's believed Toby used to spy on them from his tree house into Emily's bedroom window, watching them change clothes. Alison and her friends tried to get revenge on him by throwing a stink-bomb into the Cavanaugh's garage, accidentally—though it is debatable whether or not Alison was after Toby or Jenna—blinding Toby's stepsister, Jenna Marshall, in the process. Alison blackmailed Toby into taking the blame for Jenna's "accident", by saying that she would tell the whole town about their affair, (which, at the time, she Toby likes to motorbike and has a tattoo reading: "901 Free At Last") commemorating September 1, the day he became free from Jenna and her advances—and, coincidentally as well as ironically, the day Alison DiLaurentis went missing and was murdered. After a year in reform school (in Maine), Toby returns to Rosewood where he is treated as a social pariah, and suspected of being an "A"—by Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna—or/and Alison's murderer, (by the whole town). He convinces the girls otherwise, starting with Emily Fields when he befriends her. Toby maintains his innocence in Alison's murder, is eventually exonerated, and even begins a long-term relationship with Spencer Hastings. When Mona is sent to Radley after the events in the second season, the girls receive a text, "Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts". It can only be assumed that this message and the other escalating threats of season three were from Toby. At the end of The Lady Killer, it is revealed Toby is a part of The "A-Team" alongside Mona. Spencer finds this out on their one-year anniversary, and ends their relationship because of it. Later, Spencer reveals the to the Liars that Toby is a member of the notorious "A-Team", and she has known about it for weeks. In Out of Sight, Out of Mind, Spencer follows Mona into the woods, where she finds a body on the ground surrounded by camping gear. The person is wearing a biker helmet and a leather jacket. Spencer doesn't realize who this could be until she recognizes a tattoo on the mystery person's side: "901 Free At Last". Spencer breaks down and begins to cry; however, before she can lift the eyeguard on the helmet, Mona calls out from the woods, "he's dead," taking Spencer's attention away from the body and prompting her to chase Mona. (Whether or not the body in the woods was actually Toby's was debatable and—at the time—unknown.) However, in the spring finale, it was revealed that Toby is alive and claims to know nothing of the identity of the John Doe left in the morgue that was meant to impersonate him. He meets with Spencer in at a remote restaurant, and tells her that he joined the "A-Team" to protect her (whether or not it's true, we'll get to know in season 4). He may be responsible for digging up Alison's grave, sending Emily a necklace made of human teeth, may have locked Emily in a barn with a running car, threatening dismemberment, several physical attacks on the girls, and may or may not have been involved in drugging Aria and Emily. They later reunite as a couple at one of the motels he is staying. Trivia *Toby was the second A member to be revealed. *Toby was supposed to die in Season 1, as in the books he committed suicide. *Toby was forced to have sex with Jenna in the show. *In the book he only had a crush on Emily, in the show they are best friends. *Toby's death has been faked twice in the show. *Toby was the one who met Dr. Sullivan at the diner. *Spencer loses her virginity to him in the Lady Killer and later in the episode, the viewers find out that he's A. *A fakes Toby's death to make Spencer go to Radley, and Toby found about it after Spencer found the body and went to Radley. *In 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, It was hinted that Toby had a crush on Alison. *Along with Ian Thomas, Malcolm Cutler, Jason DiLaurentis and Kate Randall, his character has been played by a different actor/actress. *Toby believe that his mom did not commit suicide Apperances (51/95) 'Season One (16/22)' *Pilot *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Mec *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Keep Your Friends Close *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season Two (15/25)' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *The Blond Leading the Blind *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season Three (13/24)' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *A Dangerous Game. 'Season Four (7/24)' *A is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *The Mirror Has Three Faces Gallery TC.jpg T1.jpg Tc3.jpg TC2.JPG TC1.JPG TC.jpg Category:The Love Interests Category:Characters